battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
W.O.A.H. Bunch
W.O.A.H. Bunch, (short for "Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch", also meaning "We'll Lose A Whole Bunch") was one of the three teams in Battle for Dream Island Again. At the beginning of the season, it was smaller, with only 3 members compared to 19 members on Team No-Name. Interestingly, at the start of BFDIA, this team got at least one member from each season one team; Pin from the Squishy Cherries, Coiny from the Squashy Grapes and Another Name plus a newbie (Donut). For a short period of time after Donut's elimination, the team consisted only of season one contestants, and Coiny was the only male contestant on the team. This lasted up until "Zeeky Boogy Doog" when the contestants were swapping teams. In "Get Digging", Teardrop was forced to join the team by Coiny, and Coiny's prize of yoyleseeds led to their first win. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", after taking up Needle, they faced another loss, now at 3 members (Coiny, Pin, and Needle) to Team No-Name's 16. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", due to their recent loss, they took on two new members rather than their usual one, this time taking Yellow Face and Bomby. They succeeded once again with Coiny and Bomby's collaboration in destroying the opposition's Dream Island. In "Get in the Van", they are tied for the largest team with Team No-Name, due to their team now having seven contestants, after taking in Spongy and Nickel, and four more members left Team No-Name to form the team FreeSmart. After their 2nd place finish in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", they will become the largest team (with 7 members while Team No-Name will be cut down to 6), and the first team in BFDIA to win 2 consecutive challenges. Members Leadership As the numbers of the team have wildly fluctuated, there didn't appear to be any set leadership at first. However, it's revealed in "Four Goes Too Far" that Pin took up the mantle of captain, with Coiny acting as co-captain. The only other noticeable placing appeared to be Teardrop, who apparently wasn't "a real contestant." Strategies Considering how little in numbers they were, it makes sense how W.O.A.H. bunch was a very minimalist team, using whatever they have near. This strategy seems to have a 50/50 chance of success, as show by their Team average ranks. Examples of said minimalism is simply crushing Yoyle berries into a stew in contrast to Team No-Name's over-complicated stew, having their Dream Island be a glorified arts-and-crafts project (which would have failed if not for Coiny's sabotage), and simply walking to Yoyle Mountain instead of using a Van or Puffball (though the latter was involuntary). Trivia ". (In episode 3 of season 2, those are all the members of the team.)]] *"Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch" sounds similar to "We'll Lose A Whole Bunch", or alternatively, "We Lose A Whole Bunch". This turns out to be ironic considering Team No-Name lost more times. **The reason Coiny picked this name was because Coiny can roll like a wheel, Pin sweats ooze, and Donut has a hole. **This is actually true up until "Zeeky Boogy Doog" because their team continued to lose members and became the smallest team. *Just like in BFDI, Coiny is placed on a team that loses the first contest. *This is the only team that Coiny competes on without Firey. *In "Vomitaco", the first original 4 contestants of this team, drown in the bread loaf contest (even if they didn't decide to form a team). *W.O.A.H. Bunch is the team with the most limbless contestants. Team No-Name was the previous record holder until "Get in the Van", in which Pin loses her limbs. **However, with Puffball (presumably) being eliminated in BFDIA 6, they would've been the only team with limbless contestants, being Yellow Face. *When Puffball was eliminated, W.O.A.H. Bunch became the largest team. *In BFB, iance and A Better Name Than That are the only teams that don't have any contestants from this team, not counting Death P.A.C.T., which has no BFDIA contestants at all. Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Teams Category:Season 2 Teams Category:Battle for Dream Island Again